


Jazgot w jego głowie

by Satanachia



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gwen i MJ mnie skrzywdziły, M/M, bardzo, bardzo bardzo świrować, od tych temperatur zaczynam świrować
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To, co słyszał Peter nie przypominało głosów. W szczególności nie po tym, gdy zamiast spędzić sobotę w pokoju Johnny'ego, spędził ją ganiając po kanałach za Crockiem.<br/>To, co słyszał Peter to nie były głosy. To był jazgot.</p><p>Kontynuacja <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1415734">Głosów w jego głowie</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To, co słyszał Peter nie przypominało głosów. W szczególności nie po tym, gdy zamiast spędzić sobotę w _pokoju_ _Johnny'ego_ , spędził ją ganiając po kanałach za Crockiem.

To, co słyszał Peter to nie były głosy. To był _jazgot_.

*

 _Jak mogłeś to spieprzyć!_ — syczała na niego Gwen; Mary Jane kiwała głową, w pełni popierając słowa towarzyszki.

 _Wystarczyło poprosić Avengersów o pomoc, ale nie, przecież wielki Spider-Man nie potrzebuje pomocy!_  — bzioczyła dalej, coraz bardziej się nakręcając. — _Albo przynajmniej zabrać tam Storma! Peter, ty życiowa pierdoło!_  — syk szybko przeszedł w krzyk, przetykany co barwniejszymi wstawkami MJ.

— Ta, jasne, a kanały to świetne miejsce na randkę — burknął Peter i trzasnął łyżką o talerz, czym zaskarbił sobie karcące spojrzenie cioci May.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał szybko, chowając się za zupą.

 _Jesteś_ _idiota_  — westchnęła MJ.

Peter milczał zrezygnowany. Nie panował nad własnymi głosami, co było _trochę_ dziwne.

 _Nie, Petey. To trochę żałosne_  — poprawiła go Gwen, a Peter mechanicznie przytaknął i dopiero po chwili zorientował się co zrobił.

Okej, może był _trochę_  żałosny.

*

"sry nawalilem"

"no" — nadeszła lakoniczna odpowiedź. Peter zacisnął nerwowo palce na myszce; skrzywił się, słysząc trzask pękającego plastiku.

Świetnie, kolejna.

Odłączył uszkodzoną myszkę i wrzucił ją do stojącego przy drzwiach kosza, woląc nie pamiętać ile za nią zapłacił.  
Kiedyś przez nie zbankrutuje i tak się skończy jego przygoda z myszkami.

 _I z komputerem w ogóle_ — prychnęła rozbawiona Gwen, a wzrok Petera mimowolnie podążył na uszkodzony touchpad. Cholera, chyba ma rację.

Próbując ignorować dalsze komentarze Gwen, podpiął drugą, zapasową, którą zwykł chomikować w pobliżu biurka.

"to crock. zaatakowal konwoj" — odpisał szybko, licząc, że Johnny nie poprowadził swojej postaci na nową Mapę, zrywając tym samym kontakt - gra była zbyt obciążona, by przesyłać wiadomości między Mapami.

"wiem"

Przez chwilę Peter gapił się na monitor, nie wiedząc co odpisać. W końcu "skoro wiesz, to mógłbyś przestać być takim dupkiem i odebrać cholerny telefon" pasowało do rozhisteryzowanej panienki, niż do kogoś, kto uderzył dużego, zielonego gościa młotkiem i nałogowo drażni drugiego, szponiastego gościa piwem i nie został jeszcze sprowadzony z poziomu trzeciego piętra na poziom smętnego asfaltu. Czasami myślał, że sam fakt przeżycia powinien był mu zapewnić jakąś paradę czy coś. Ewentualnie pamiątkową koszulkę, na której mógłby wieczorami odznaczać każdy dzień, który udało mu się przetrwać pomimo wyraźnych zapędów samobójczych.

"korona?" — pytanie zawisło w oknie dialogowym migocząc na czerwono.

**Wiadomość niedostarczona**

Peter zmiażdżył myszkę.

*

— To nie jest tak, że mam jakoś wybitnie coś przeciwko, bo inaczej w ogóle nie próbowałbym się skontaktować, prawda? Jakbym miał wybitnie coś przeciwko, to zabarykadowałbym się w pokoju i nie wyściubiał nosa na miasto, bo niemal na każdym rogu mógłbym się na niego natknąć, więc nie wiem, co ten idiota sobie teraz myśli! — Już od niemal godziny bujał się nerwowo na pajęczynie i uzewnętrzniał przed przysypiającym Rogersem, próbując przy okazji opatrzyć chociaż część poparzeń, przez co niemal połowa monologu była niezrozumiała przez trzymany w ustach bandaż. -- No sam popatrz, facet zachowuje się jak obrażony, czy ja...

— Może chce ci dać czas? — wtrącił nagle drugi głos i Peter omal nie wypluł memłanego w ustach skrawka plastra.

— To fcale n’e ‘est smiefne — wymamrotał do Tony'ego, który jakimś cudem pobłądził do zajmowanego zwykle przez Kapitana saloniku.

 _Może wcale nie pobłądził_ — zachichotała MJ i Peter przez napływ niezbyt odpowiednich obrazów, musiał odwrócić wzrok od Tony'ego, który próbował przepchnąć Steve'a na drugi bok kanapy by zrobić na niej trochę miejsca dla siebie; Steve tylko mocniej zachrapał i przewalił się niczym kłoda na drugi bok, odsłaniając fragment poparzonych pleców. Może zaczynanie poważnych rozmów po akcji, która zapewne otrzymała już kryptonim _ojezuchybastraciliśmymiasto!znowu_ , nie było jego najlepszym pomysłem.

— Czy ja się śmieję? —  wrócił spojrzeniem na Starka, który wyraźnie naburmuszony opierał się o podpórkę na łokcie. Peter mógłby powiedzieć, że czterdziestoletniemu facetowi nie wypada wyglądać, jak pozbawiony kartonu kot, ale niektóre opinie po prostu powinny pozostać w sferze niedomówień. W szczególności, gdy uważało się osobę, której ta opinia dotyczyła za _odrobinę_  szaloną. W końcu naigrawanie się z mogącego go poszatkować na równiutkie plasterki Wolverine'a to jedno, a podpadnięcie facetowi, który mógł go w każdym momencie pozbawić pracy to drugie.

A Peter bardzo, ale to bardzo tej pracy potrzebował.

 _Tchórz_  — fuknęła Gwen i ponownie skryła się na dnie jego umysłu, co jasno mówiło, że nie będzie mu przeszkadzać w rozmowie. Ani pomagać. Peter przełknął ślinę.

Najszybciej jak zdołał pokrył resztę oparzeń śmieszną, łaskoczącą nieco maścią, którą zostawiła mu Jess i niczym napuchnięty, czerwono - biało - niebieski bałwan przycupnął wygodniej na sieci.

— Tu nie o to chodzi czy się śmiejesz, tutaj chodzi bardziej o całą... śmieszność sytuacji — wydukał po chwili, nieprzyzwyczajony do otrzymywania rad od kogoś, kto sam tych rad wybitnie potrzebował. Tony zrobił obojętny gest, jakby zachęcając go do kontynuacji.

— Chodzi o całą tą ciszę, okej? Wiem, że nawaliłem, ale to nie była moja wina i on tez o tym wie, ale i tak się przede mną chowa. Wczoraj byłem nawet pod Baxterem, ale Sue odprawiła mnie z kwitkiem, bo podobno Johnny'ego nie ma. Jak go może nie być, skoro samochód stoi tuż przed wejściem, a muzyka tak rąbie, że niemal zrzuciło mnie z szyby!

— Wlazłeś mu na szybę? — spytał wyraźnie rozbawiony Tony — Jak taki typowy, stalkerski pajączek? Taki wiesz, tuptuptup i _mam cię - zjem cię_?

— Z tej strony to naprawdę brzmi śmiesznie —  mruknął Peter i nieświadomie podrapał się po swędzącym łokciu; utworzona z maści skorupa skruszyła się pod paznokciami i odpadła razem z płatem skóry. Cholera.

— To może rozmowę dokończymy później? — zaproponował szybko Stark odpychając się od kanapy i idąc w stronę interkomu. Peter dosłyszał jeszcze tylko jego bzioczenie o popsute na drugim piętrze jarvisove panele i spróbował skupić się na obdartym do żywego mięsa łokciu.

Boże, chyba nie pójdzie jutro do pracy, ani na uczelnię. Ani nigdzie.

Steve zachrapał.


	2. Chapter 2

— Możesz mi przypomnieć dlaczego to robię? — Głos Johnny’ego dochodził jakby z daleka, chociaż dzieliła ich zaledwie jedna odnoga kanałów. Peter podpełznął po suficie do skrzyżowania i odkleił się od cegieł, by wylądować tuż obok stojącego po kolana w szlamie Johnny’ego.

 

— Ponieważ bardzo mnie lubisz i nie chcesz, żebym skończył jako karma dla krokodyli — trzepnął Storma w ramię, gasząc migające na nim języczki ognia. — I nie udawaj świeczki, bo kilka metrów od nas jest Północny gazociąg i jeśli go wysadzimy to Hulk wysadzi nas - w Północnej jest jego ulubiona kręgielnia. — Poprawił zsuwający się z ramienia pas ze splecionych pajęczyn, podtrzymujący na jego plecach kokon, o którym Peter wolałby zapomnieć, bo stanowił namacalny dowód jego niedomyślności. Jak mógł być na tyle głupi, żeby nie wpaść na to, że wcześniej czy później (a raczej wcześniej, o czym boleśnie się przekonał, gdy zabrakło mu naboi z siecią) przydadzą mu się kieszenie i zaprojektować gładki, cholernie przylegający kostium?

 

Z niosącym się wzdłuż tunelu przeraźliwym wizgiem, odkleił od kawałka pajęczyny na piersi niewielką płytkę namierzającą (jak ona się tam znalazła - wolał nie wiedzieć), strzepnął z niej resztki kanałowej mazi, która jakimś cudem się tam zaplątała i uruchomił urządzenie.

 

Przez chwilę płytka jaśniała tylko nieco dziwnym, zielonym światłem i Peter już miał pogodzić się z tym, że będą musieli odznaczać jakoś sprawdzone odnogi, żeby się nie pogubić w tym labiryncie, gdy będą szukali legowiska, ale nagle, w samiutkim rogu, mignęła mu czerwona kropka celu, zaś płytka zaczęła się uzupełniać o linie tworzące mapę pobliskich tuneli .

 

Boże, błogosław Tony’ego Starka!

 

— Mamy namiar — pokazał towarzyszowi płytkę i postukał palcem w znacznik celu — To jakieś… dwie, trzy mile na południowy-zachód. — Podniósł wzrok na najbliższe skrzyżowanie tuneli i skrzywił się, widząc w nich kratę.  No tak, to przecież byłoby zbyt proste, gdyby mogli pójść najkrótszą drogą.

 

— Zluzuj. Zawsze mogło nam kazać płynąć w tym szambie. — Johnny sam, automatycznie przyklepał migające na jego łokciu płomyczki - objaw zdenerwowania.

 

— Zluzuję, gdy w końcu odzyskamy te nieszczęsne komponenty. Jak to jest, że zawsze my musimy się grzebać w takim syfie? — gderał Peter, przesuwając palcem po płytce w poszukiwaniu alternatywnej drogi.

 

— Nie my, Pajączku — Johnny odebrał mu płytkę i w kilka ruchów odnalazł i zaznaczył właściwą trasę — Tylko ty, a ja tu jestem jakimś cudem na doczepkę — odrzucił mu urządzenie i nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył do jednego z kanałów.

 

— _Chyba się wkurzył_ — zaryzykowała stwierdzenie, milcząca do tej pory Gwen.

 

— _No co ty nie powiesz_ — sarknął Peter, wskakując z powrotem na sufit i podążając za Johnnym. — _Mówiłem ci przecież, że kanały to nie najlepsze miejsce na spotkanie inne, niż mordobicie._

 

— _Ale jest światełko w tunelu_ — wtrąciła nagle MJ, która choć na chwile zaprzestała rozkładania na czynniki pierwsze pomysłu doszycia do kostiumu kieszeni - co Peter z jednej strony popierał, ale z drugiej pomysł wszycia w nie rzepów, albo zamków nieco go przerażał, bo ej, jedno takie _zzzziuuuumm_  w nieodpowiednim momencie i _bye bye_ , pajączku. —   _Wszystkie rury prowadzą do morza_ — dokończyła filozoficznie, za co Peter fuknął na nią, zirytowany.

 

— _Jeśli to jakaś skomplikowana, tajemnicza metafora to albo jest bardzo metaforyczna i dlatego jej nie załapałem, albo po prostu głupia._

 

— _Może po prostu to ty za wolno myślisz_ — odparła z przekąsem Gwen i zamilkła, zmuszając MJ do tego samego, i obie dosyć wymownie ignorowały peterowe próby kontaktu, których to natychmiast zaprzestał, kiedy któraś z nich podesłała mu wiele mówiącą wizję z jego ostatniego mokrego snu - aż zakrztusił się śliną i niemal spadł z sufitu, co tylko cudem udało mu się zamaskować przed idącym odrobinę przed nim Johnnym.

 

Kurwa, nikt mu nie powiedział, że te dwie upierdliwe baby będą w stanie zrobić sobie w jego głowie kino!

 

— _Ale teraz już wiesz_ — rzuciła lekko Gwen, dowodząc, że  mają wgląd nie tylko w jego powierzchowne myśli i wspomnienia.

 

— Totalna inwigilacja — wymamrotał, jednak na tyle głośno, że Johnny odwrócił się w jego stronę i podniósł pytająco jedną brew. Peter machnął na niego ręką, każąc mu iść dalej, na co ten wzruszył tylko ramionami i zapalił przed sobą niewielką kulę, która zaczęła oświetlać mu drogę.

 

— _Latarki są dla frajerów_  — rzuciła MJ, ale gdy Peter próbował pociągnąć dalej rozmowę tylko zacmokała na niego, jak na psa, i znów udawała nieobecną.

 

Pieprzone, dwuosobowe FBI.

 

*

 

— Choćby prosił sam Kapitan Ameryka, więcej tam nie zejdę — stwierdził kategorycznie Johnny, gdy po kilkunastogodzinnym błądzeniu po ściekach (płytka zjarała się po zaledwie ośmiu i Peter oficjalnie hejtował Tony’ego przez najbliższe dwa dni), udało im się w końcu wydostać na powierzchnię z kilkoma smętnymi soczewkami skupiającymi, które były winne całemu temu zamieszaniu. Peter potarł nerwowo swędzące ramię, w które zatarł się o kraty, a z którego jakimś cudem wciąż, od czasu użycia tej nieszczęsnej maści, schodziła skóra i przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę co musiało wyglądać dosyć żałośnie, bo Johnny tylko przeklął i wytrzasnął z włosów zaschnięty szlam.

 

— Słuchaj, to nie tak, że jestem nie integralny czy coś, ale tak jakby to są kanały. Kanały - ogień. To się tak trochę wyklucza — machnął ręką na odczepnego, a gdy odkleiło się od niej jakieś żyjątko, tylko popatrzył na nie zmęczonym wzrokiem. — Po prostu nie — dokończył, pocierając brudnymi palcami zmarszczone czoło.

 

— Następnym razem weź... — rozłożył ręce i dał sobie chwilę na wyszukanie odpowiedniej osoby —  No dobra, no nie wiem, ale na pewno kogoś innego. Serio, bo ja nie nadaję się do takiej roboty. — Żyjątko, na oko zmutowany ślimak odkleiło się z cmoknięciem od kamienia i zaczęło powoli pełznąć w stronę rzeki.

 

— Widzisz? — Johnny wskazał na zwierzaka — To jest jeden z powodów, przez które “Pochodnia” nie łączy się ze słowem “kanał” i jesteś zmuszony szukać dla niej zastępstwa. Czaisz?

 

Peter pokiwał twierdząco głową, grzebiąc piętą w błocie.

 

— Świetnie —skwitował Johnny i nim Peter zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, podpalił się i rzucając na odchodnym coś o pomocy Sue odleciał w stronę miasta.

 

Peter stał przez chwilę oniemiały, ściskając w dłoniach ocalone z łap Crocka soczewki.

— Najpierw sam za mną lata, a teraz… — Peter majtnął dłonią, próbując ukazać ogrom całej tej pokręconej sytuacji. — A teraz…

 

— _Ucieka_  — uzupełniła jego wypowiedź Gwen. — _Może jednak kanały nie były dobrym pomysłem._

 

— Powtarzałem to od samego początku, ale wy nic ino “weź Zapałkę, weź Zapałkę”... — przedrzeźniał je Peter — I macie to swoje weź Zapałkę! — usiadł zrezygnowany na ziemi - kostium już i tak był nie do odratowania cały w szaroburej mazi, którą zapewne cuchnął na milę.

 

— Po chuju taka robota — westchnął i podrapał się po swędzącym łokciu, już czując, że coś zaczyna od niego odłazić. Znowu.

 

— _Może czas odwiedzić lekarza? Nie jesteś nieśmiertelny, wiesz?_

 

— _Ta, wiem_ — wyprostował ramię, a czując w nim dziwne ciągnięcie podrapał je ponownie, dopóki uczucie nie zniknęło,  zastąpione lekkim pieczeniem.

 

— _To się liczy jako masochizm_ — rzuciła nagle Gwen i Peter miał dziwne wrażenie, że jej słowa wcale nie odnosiły się do namiętnie obdrapywanego łokcia.

 

Ale co on tam mógł wiedzieć.

 

 


End file.
